Time Marches On
by The Rose Duelist
Summary: Separation was impossible, but it was inevitable. (Probably T but M to be safe)


A/N: Just finished BOTW a little over three weeks ago. It's still on my mind; not surprising since it was an amazing game on every level. Thus, inspiration struck me and now here we are.

* * *

The evening was dark, blacker than most, and the air was hot and still. Crickets chirped languidly, few and far between, while a cat mewed somewhere in the distance. It was hot this night, almost too hot to do anything as the humidity smothered every person and creature it could find. It was a vast change from the dry heat of the desert. Many of her people would complain — did complain — when exposed to this mugginess. But she didn't mind it. It was relaxing (and good for her skin). The weather was one of the reasons she looked forward to her visits to Hyrule Castle.

Certainly not the only one. And most definitely not the most important one.

Urbosa stood on the balcony of her room in the castle, fanning herself without much vigor, looking out towards the blinking lights of Hyrule Castle Town. How many times had she gazed upon this view over the course of her reign? Twenty? Thirty? That seemed a little much, considering she'd only been the chief of the Gerudo for five years. But, before that, she had trained for five years; during that time, she'd accompanied the then chief on diplomatic visits. So perhaps the number of visits was in the thirties.

Memories lazily passed though her mind as she let down her red hair and combed her fingers through the mane (it was a mane; she wouldn't deny it. The volume was difficult to wrestle with on a daily basis, hence the ease of a ponytail). With a smile, she remembered her first visit to Hyrule Castle, filled with excitement and wonder. It had been the first time she'd seen so many voe in one place; although she knew there were many voe in the world, it was different to see them in person. And of all shapes, sizes, and colors too (she finally understood why Gerudo women took multiple voe lovers during their travels abroad: so many types to experience. Was there enough time?). The voe weren't the only thing that amazed her. Watching court proceedings, attending balls, eating strange delicacies — who knew that ostriches could be stuffed with all sorts of breaded vegetables, then cooked and eaten — she'd absorbed all there was to know about Hylian culture. It was fascinating how vastly different it was from the Gerudo lifestyle. And then on her fifth visit...

Her fifth visit was seared into her memory forever.

Turning her face skyward, the chieftain peered into the darkness. A tremor of sadness rippled through her body as she gazed into the overwhelming black, a part of her eager to be swallowed up. The next day would come, and what would it bring? Events that would change the lives of those in Hyrule; and her life especially. Her eyes searched the sky for anything that would give her an inkling of hope for a different future, but there was none. She knew better than to rely on prayer. The goddesses saw all, but never interfered.

 _Damn them_.

Grunting, the woman leaned against the railing and closed her eyes, willing herself to stay calm. She had compartmentalized much of her emotions during the week. It was easy for her; as chief, she had no time to think of anything else but her people. Her duties kept her from ruminating on the upcoming events. But upon her arrival in the capital city, her willpower had slackened. It was pathetic how easily her resolve had cracked only minutes into her visit. Wasn't she the strongest woman in the world? Yes, she was.

And yet, here in this moment, Urbosa felt far from it.

Clenching her hands into fists, the woman headed back into her room, shutting the balcony doors behind her and drawing the golden curtains. Her eyes darted to the clock: exactly 22:30. Her chest tightened. It was time.

They hadn't spoken of it during the day, the possibility of meeting. They had greeted each other upon her arrival, but the pleasantries had been the extent of their conversation. In the past, each time Urbosa visited, their meeting hour remained the same, so the Gerudo was certain that it had not be forgotten. But now, with the events to come, and the lack of confirmation, Urbosa did not know what to expect.

It would make sense for her usual guest not to visit. Maybe she could not manage to do so. Or maybe she had no desire to.

Her heart twisted. She hoped that was not the case.

As she she held her breath, eyes glued to the clock, she counted the seconds that passed. Each time the clock's hand moved, a tiny dagger stabbed itself into her heart: another second alone. A desperation flooded through her, willing for her wish to come true. All she wanted was to not be forgotten, to still matter...

Pursing her lips, Urbosa tore her gaze away, and instead grabbed and tossed the throw pillows off of the king bed (with more effort than necessary). Why people insisted on using decorative pillows was beyond her. Extra pillows on an already comfortable bed seemed excessive.

"Urbosa?"

The Gerudo whipped around, all attention concentrated on the back wall. A voice called out from behind the bricks, urgent.

The meeting had not been forgotten. She had not been discarded.

Urbosa felt her heart leap, but forced herself to calmly walk to the brick wall where the voice originated from. Her hands traced over a familiar set of bricks, and she pushed two forward, deeper into the wall. Slowly, the bricks slid apart, revealing a stone door.

"Come in."

The door gradually opened, revealing a Hylian woman, younger by only a few years, with long black hair that cascaded down her shoulders, and bright blue eyes the color of sapphires. As she stepped into the room, Urbosa could see that the woman wore a forest green gown with an emerald necklace framed by the dress' square neckline. A different outfit than the one she'd greeted the Gerudo in earlier that afternoon. As the newcomer closed the door behind her and turned back towards Urbosa, the older woman could see the sparkle in her blue eyes.

Her heart sighed. Those eyes continued to get her in trouble. It was those eyes that she could not deny.

"I'm so sorry for my delay. I came as quickly as I could." The woman said in a breathy voice as the bricks slid together, covering the door to the secret passageway once more. "There were still...preparations to attend to."

"I did not know if you would come at all." Urbosa replied, turning away and taking a seat on the purple velvet chaise, assuming what looked to be a relaxing position, though the rigidness in her back and the pound of her heart in her chest made it impossible.

"I would not miss it for the world."

Keeping her face neutral, Urbosa poured two glasses of wine. "This is very dangerous for you. Coming here the eve before your wedding. Do you think it wise?"

"No, not at all. But I couldn't not see you. Not before tomorrow."

The firmness in the Hylian's voice sent a shiver through Urbosa as she drank her wine, still the picture of calm. Thinking of what tomorrow brought was painful. Too painful that it sliced at her insides; she fought a wince and instead her stomach curled. Everything would change. The world would change. Time would march on. And what they were...would be no more.

"I know this isn't what either of us wanted." The newcomer said, the words laced with an incurable sorrow as she took a seat in the armchair adjacent from the Gerudo. "I wish I could do something to change it."

"We knew it would end like this, sooner or later." Urbosa's voice was flat as she delivered the words, pushing the other glass of wine towards her guest. "There was never any future for us, Hermia."

Hermia. It was her second birth name. Everyone had called her by her first, Zelda, but Urbosa had never done so. Hermia was more than just an old legend's prophecy. She was her own person.

Tomorrow though, Hermia would assume the second birth name because she would no longer be a princess of Hyrule. She would be queen. And only the princesses or the Royal Family were named Zelda.

"Do you want me to leave? If you wish, I will go. I will go and never bother you again."

Urbosa did not respond, instead sipping her wine, letting the warm liquid slide through her body and into her gut. Hopefully, straight into her veins to numb the heartache. She had yet to meet Hermia's eyes again since her arrival. She feared if she did so, she...

"I know I have caused you so much pain, I would not blame you." Hermia took the other goblet and stared into her glass, her black hair falling to partially obscure her porcelain face.

"You were always destined to marry Duke Roham. We knew that from the beginning." The older woman paused, and continued, "And you never bother me. You should know that by now."

"This is not how I wished my life would go. I would ask if you'd like to run away. I'd go with you this minute. But I know that you could not leave your people, nor could I ask such a thing of you."

"Nor could you turn your back on your responsibilities."

A chuckle. "It seems we are an ill-fated pair."

"Hardly." Urbosa snorted. "We are perfectly matched." She downed the last of her wine, feeling Hermia's smile upon her. That was enough to make this visit worthwhile, if the chieftain could bring a smile once more to her beloved's face.

"Urbosa. Please."

The longing in the words squeezed the older woman's heart. There was no way she could rebuff Hermia. Ever. Cautiously, Urbosa turned her gaze upon the Hylian. Though the she could see the grief in Hermia's eyes, there was also an ocean of devotion and...

Love.

The unspoken word. It had existed between them for almost five years now. But neither had ever voiced it aloud. Neither had ever crossed that bridge. To do so was simple ignorance and idiocy given their circumstances. It would just make things hurt all the more.

And yet Urbosa craved to hear it from Hermia's lips.

"Perhaps it would be best if we just said our good-byes now." The chieftain murmured, though she did not avert her gaze, keeping in neutral, calm, almost indifferent.

"If that is what you wish."

The droop in the princess' eyes was enough: Urbosa felt her heart cry out. All resistance the older woman had left crumbled. Shaking her head, she (still calmly) patted the empty spot next to her on the chaise. "No. No, I do not want that. Tonight is the last night we will have together. It would be silly to waste it."

Hermia rose and crossed the room, taking the offered seat. With only inches between themselves, Urbosa could smell the rose perfume that emanated from the younger woman. It was sweet, just like its owner, and brought back memories of happier times. Without hesitation, the Gerudo lay her arm around the Hylian's shoulders and drew her close, just as she finished off her wine.

Silence. Finally, Urbosa asked, "Now that the moment is finally here, are you excited to be the Queen?"

Hermia set her goblet down on the carpet, and leaned her head onto Urbosa's shoulder. "I am. My father will no longer have complete control over me. And Rhoam knows that should he ever seek to exert such control over myself, I will send him to the tower to wait out the rest of his days."

Urbosa chuckled. "I would expect nothing less."

"Truthfully though, I look forward to furthering my diplomatic and philanthropic work. Rhoam is much more suited to encouraging technological innovation, while I enjoy the politics. We can do separate things and not get in each other's way. I've heard that's the best way to conduct a marriage."

"That is the Gerudo's way."

"Well, you have been a large influence on me. In more ways than one."

Intrigued, Urbosa turned her face to her guest's to see the Queen-to-be's sly grin. Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart fluttered in her chest. Gently, she lay her hands on either side of the young woman's face and lay a kiss upon her lips. A sigh escaped Hermia and she pressed her body against Urbosa, sending shivers up and down her spine. Urbosa pushed back, her lips covering every inch of Hermia's with a deep-seated hunger, a warmth growing between her legs. Eager, the Hylian deepened the kiss, quickening the rhythm of her lips moving against her lover's, demanding more. The Gerudo moaned and she lay her hands on the princess' arms and squeezed.

Hermia withdrew from the kiss, though kept her forehead pressed against the chieftain's. "Are you sure this is alright?"

"More than." Taking her hand, Urbosa led the young woman towards the bed, but stopped. "Unless you'd rather not."

"There is nothing more that I want."

"Then what are we waiting for?" The Gerudo playfully pushed Hermia onto the bed and crawled on top of her.

Heat exploded throughout her body and she clasped hands with the young woman, pinning her to the bed. Planting kisses on Hermia's neck, Urbosa moved her hands downward, dragging her fingertips over the cloth of the Hylian's dress. She moaned, squirming under Urbosa's touch. With her fingers, she circled the Hylian's nipples, repeating the motion until they became hard nubs under her touch. Then she gently pulled at them, eliciting a cry of pleasure from the Queen-to-be.

"I think this is getting in the way, don't you?" Urbosa smirked, pulling at Hermia's dress.

"Good goddess, why didn't you just take it off?" Hermia snapped, rolling away and tugging it off, tossing it to the floor with annoyance. Urbosa smirked, then paused, taking in the sight of her beloved, now dressed in nothing but a black lace bra and underwear, a stark contrast against the pearl white of her skin. The desire grew throughout the Gerudo, flaming in her veins, and her heart raced.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Hermia smirked and crawled over to the chieftan. "I think these have to go too." She pulled at the Gerudo's midriff-baring shirt and skirt. As Urbosa began to remove the belt of her skirt, the princess slapped her hand away. "Wouldn't you rather I do it?" Locking eyes with the older woman, Hermia slowly removed the belt, tossing it to the side. Hooking her fingers on the inside of Urbosa's skirt, she slid it off in one smooth motion, leaving her lover standing in nothing but a red thong.

"This too." Hermia said coyly as she sat up on her knees and slid her fingers underneath the silken top Urbosa wore. Though not as skillfully as the skirt, the younger woman pulled the article of clothing off and threw it over her shoulder. The Gerudo groaned as the Hylian ran her fingertips over the her bra, copying the circular movement, causing electricity to jolt through her body.

"Enough." Urbosa tackled Hermia to the bed. "You think you're so clever, princess."

"Queen."

"Not quite yet, darling."

The Gerudo took the Hylian's lips in hers and moved her body over Hermia's, grinding against her hips. The young woman groaned, pressing her hands into Urbosa's lower back, crushing their hips together. "Oh my goddesses, what did I do to deserve you?" Hermia panted between kisses.

"I ask myself the same."

Urbosa moved her hand down Hermia's body, tracing spirals over her bare skin, until reaching between her legs. The princess gasped as the Gerudo began to move her fingers in a practiced fashion. The Hylian hummed, wriggling under her lover's touch. Then the chieftain stopped.

"Urbosa!" Hermia cried, sitting up on her elbows.

"Yes?"

A smirk played on the older woman's lips.

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please don't stop." Hermia begged, trembling.

"As my Queen commands." And Urbosa kissed her again.

* * *

As the rooster called to the morning sun, the lovers stirred, wrapped in each other's arms. The curtains protected them from the sun's harsh, yellow rays, but the farm bird continued its assault on the ears of the women.

"That damned bird never shuts up." Urbosa groused, refusing to open her eyes, tightening her grip around Hermia's waist. The younger woman was spooned against her body, warm and comforting. It was as if the two were like puzzle pieces, fitting together easily and perfectly.

Hermia giggled. "That is his job, you know."

"Maybe, but the decent thing to do would be to shut up while I'm in town."

"Next time you visit, I will be sure to silence the bird, just for you. After all, everyone will have to obey me."

"Abusing your Queenly powers already. Should the people of Hyrule be afraid?"

"Only if I don't have my daily allowance of chocolate."

Urbosa laughed, peppering kisses on the Hylian's neck. "Never change, Hermia. Never change."

They fell to silence, neither moving. The time was nearing when they would need to separate. For good. A coldness crept over the chieftan and Urbosa tensed, pressing Hermia to her, eliminating any remaining space between their bodies. She was not ready to say good-bye. Not yet. She needed more time. But the world did not care and time would march on.

Her eyes passed over the Hylian's back, following the locks of black hair that fell over her snow-white shoulder, then down the curve of her back, to her waist, which then disappeared under the maroon duvet cover. Something stirred in Urbosa, a love-lust that screamed to be satiated, as if one more session of lovemaking would cure an incurable need.

"Urbosa?" Hermia asked, her voice small.

"Yes?" She kept her voice disinterested.

"I don't know...I don't know if I can..." she trailed off. Silence settled between them for a few seconds, then there was sniffling. Hermia shuddered, and her hands flew to her face.

A wave of nausea overwhelmed the Gerudo as she felt the younger woman tremble against her. "Hermia, Hermia. Please, don't cry." She turned the Hylian to face her and wrapped her in her arms, crushing them together. "I won't be gone. I just—" Her voice cracked. A tear ran down her cheek.

Hermia reached up and pulled Urbosa down to her, putting their lips together to silence their cries. A moment passed, then they separated, staring into each other's eyes, needing, wanting, desiring. The Gerudo wished it could last forever. But she knew that to keep the princess any longer was selfish. And she had been selfish enough with last night.

"You should go, lest anyone find out you are here." Urbosa whispered, sliding away from Hermia. "I do not wish to tarnish your reputation as you begin your reign."

"You would not tarnish it."

"Even so, it would cause a scandal." Her voice sounded firmer than she intended, almost emotionless. But perhaps that was best, given what was now to happen.

Glumly, Hermia nodded. Extricating herself from the tangled bedsheets, the Hylian slid off the bed, collecting her discarded clothes and putting them over her naked body. As she smoothed out the creases in the dress, the princess reached for the necklace on the dresser. "Urbosa...I don't want to live with you."

"Hermia..." Urbosa slid out of the bed, uncaring of her nakedness. She crossed the room and took Hermia's hands in her own. "I will always be here for you. Don't ever forget that."

Hermia nodded.

The word stood between them again, unsaid, yet known. What did it matter anyway, keeping it from existing? Once Hermia walked out of the room, everything would be over. It no longer mattered, keeping feelings locked away.

She opened her mouth. Hermia's eyes widened, begging, pleading. But the words would not come. She could not say it, as her throat closed.

Instead, Urbosa cleared her throat. "Good luck today."

"Right." Hermia faltered, the sadness in her eyes growing with each second. "I'll...see you." Hermia mustered a smile. Then, after one last glance, the young woman activated the secret passage, and was gone.

As the blocks replaced themselves, Hermia's footsteps disappearing beyond the wall, Urbosa slumped onto the bed and buried her face in her hands. The tears came swift as the hole in her heart grew. Her beloved was gone, forever. Never again would their lips touch. Never again would she feel her body in her arms. Never again would she taste the joy she felt or the trust they shared. It was gone, and eventually would be forgotten by time.

A gasp emitted from Urbosa's lips as images of the princess flushed through her mind. Images of her smile, of her laugh, even of her tears. All these memories she would cherish in her heart.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, the Gerudo rose, picking her discarded garments up from the ground. Now, she would have to attend their wedding. She would have to sit there and watch as Hermia married Rhoam. She would have to see him kiss her. She would have to cheer and congratulate them on their nuptials. She would have to speak to Hermia as Queen and nothing more than a fellow monarch.

She would have to pretend their love had never existed.

Tying her hair back into a ponytail, the chieftain opened her suitcase and perused her outfits. As she reached out to pick up the red ceremonial garb, it set her off, the waves of anguish breaking through once more. A fantasy ran through her mind, a childish one she'd had long ago where she had married Hermia in this exact dress. Her eyes warmed and tears threatened to pour down her cheeks once more while she grit her teeth in pain. She would not cry. She could not cry. It was over and done with. There was no sense in indulging her grief.

A ding. She froze, then glanced at the clock. A reminder: one hour 'till the wedding.

Her stomach fell out.

Urbosa crushed the dress to her, squeezing her eyes shut, choking the sobs that fought to escape her. Every fiber of her wanted to yell, scream, break something. The one person most dear to her in the world was now gone. Was lost. Was taken.

She sank to her knees and prayed, the lamenting whispers flowing from her mouth, unstoppable. She prayed for an intervention that would bring Hermia back to her. She prayed for hope that something would change. She prayed for peace, for her heart to heal from a wound that could never be sealed. She prayed, and prayed, and prayed.

But the Goddesses ignored her cries.

And time marched onward.


End file.
